


Kabarety i Śmiechy

by Blaxi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cyrk, YouTube, co ja robię, kabaret
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxi/pseuds/Blaxi
Summary: Rodzina Shimada tworzy znaną na cały Gibraltar trupę cyrkową. Ich przedstawienia cieszą się dużą popularnością, jednak wszystko się zmienia, gdy w mieście zjawia grupa kabareciarzy pod przewodnictwem Jessiego McCree. Rodzina Shimada musi zrobić wszystko by odzyskać skradzioną publikę, ale wszystko się komplikuje, gdy Hanzo Shimada zakochuje się w swoim rywalu.





	1. Chapter 1

To był kolejny, lipcowy dzień. Słońce grzało, wiał leciutki wietrzyk; od czasu do czasu dało się słyszeć radosne okrzyki dzieci, które w parku, nieopodal centrum miasta, bawiły się w berka lub chowanego. Zaraz obok, na ławkach, siedziały matki doglądające swoje maluchy, by podczas tych radosnych brykań nie nabawiły się żadnych kontuzji bądź nie nabiły sobie siniaków.  
Hanzo uwielbiał ten widok. Codziennie gdy przechodził przez targ, patrzył z ukosa na te małe, rozbawione mordki i myślał o tym, że któregoś dnia, być może, on też będzie miał takiego małego szkrabika; jednak zawsze po chwili marzeń następowała chwila refleksji i karcenia siebie w myślach za nierealne pragnienia - Hanzo był bowiem mężczyzną homoseksualnym, więc było bardzo mało prawdopodobne, że jego partner życiowy zajdzie kiedyś w ciąże i urodzi mu piękne, pulchne dziecko.  
Poza tym nie miał czasu na zajmowanie się dzieckiem. W ogóle nie miał czasu na własne życie, bowiem całe swoje siły poświęcał na pomaganiu rodzicom w ich rodzinnym biznesie.  
Nie był to byle jaki biznes - to nie była żadna wędzarnia ryb, spożywczak bądź firma budowlana; jego rodzina od pokoleń (conajmniej dwunastu) utrzymywała się z prowadzenia najznamienitszego cyrku jaki kiedykolwiek powstał na Ziemi, a może i w całym Gibraltarze - Wielki Magiczny Shimada-Cyrk. Każdy Shimada dumny był z tego, że zarabiali na życie dając ludziom radość i rozrywkę.  
Sama historia tego niesamowitego przedsięwzięcia zaczyna się już w III wieku w Japonii - wtedy to wielki pradziad Hanzo, Shang Shimada, podczas jednej z wojen w której brał udział zrobił sztuczkę z monetą wyciągniętą zza ucha zamiast jak normalny człowiek zbroić się czy zabijać. Generał wrogiej armii, po zobaczeniu tego niesamowitego pokazu magicznego, kazał wszystkich swoim żołnierzom odłożyć miecze i złożyć pokłon temu nieprzeciętnemu czarnoksiężnikowi. Wtedy właśnie Shang poprzysiągł sobie, że nigdy już nie będzie zwalczał ognia ogniem, a na każdą nieprzyjemną emocję skierowaną w jego stronę odpowie uśmiechem, dowcipem, bądź nową magiczną sztuczką. Wystąpił z armii i włóczył się po kraju niosąc radosne nowiny każdemu kto się nawinął. Po latach został bohaterem narodowym, a jego twarz gości w prawie każdym domu - czy to na portretach, rysunkach czy też rzeźbach. Całą swoją spuściznę zostawił swoim dzieciom; te dzieci swoim dzieciom. a te następne dzieci swoim dzieciom. Jedyne co Shang zabrał do grobu, oprócz swojego ciała, była ta magiczna sztuczka z magiczną monetą - nikt nie wiedział, jak wielki Shang Shimada ją zrobił, a jeszcze za życia nikomu nie przekazał tej wiedzy. Legenda głosi, że przepis na tę sztuczkę napisał na kartce, te kartkę schował do butelki, a butelkę zakopał na miejscu tej pamiętnej bitwy, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Niejeden śmiałek poszedł tam by odebrać tę tajemną wiedzę z wnętrza ziemi, ale żaden z nich nie wrócił żywy - kilkanaście lat po tym całym wydarzeniu osiadł tam przeraźliwy demon, który bez skrupułów zabijał każdego kto ośmielił się wtargnąć na "jego" teren (nie miał aktu własności, rzecz jasna). Musiało minąć wiele pokoleń, aby ród Shimady pogodził się z tą bolesną stratą.  
Hanzo wrócił po chwili do rzeczywistości i udał się tam dokąd zmierzał - sklepu z serpentynami. Chodził tam codziennie, by zaopatrzyć się w serpentyny, które potrzebne mu były do wieczornego pokazu z kozą i ołówkiem w roli głównej. Jego dom a sklep ten dzieliło aż dziesięć kilometrów, które Hanzo musiał pokonywać pieszo (bo nigdy nie udało mu się zdać prawa jazdy), ale mimo wszystko lubił tam przychodzić - właścicielką, a także sprzedawczynią w tymże sklepie była niejaka Angela - długonoga blond piękność z niebieskimi oczami, niemałym mózgiem i zbyt wielkimi ambicjami. Angela już od szkoły podstawowej chciała być wielką panią doktor, ale rzeczywistość okazała się brutalna - jej rodziny nie było stać na studia, a żaden szanujący się szpital nie wziąłby samouka na staż, więc zmuszona była porzucić swoje marzenia i otworzyć sklep z serpentynami (wiedziała, że się z tego utrzyma, bo rodzina Shimada miała fetysz serpentyn i wciskała je do każdego pokazu, nawet tam, gdzie zdaniem Angeli nie były kompletnie potrzebne). Po latach prowadzenia swojego biznesu zgorzkniała trochę, ale i tak Hanzo lubił jej towarzystwo; to zawsze była jakaś odmiana od wkurzającego brata czy nic nie rozumiejących rodziców.  
Około 12 młody Shimada wszedł do sklepu, gdzie jak zwykle zastał pustkę (nikt w całym Gibraltarze nie kupował serpentyn prócz jego rodziny). Po chwili zauważył Angele, która za kontuarem czytała jakąś pracę naukową dotyczącą męskiej płodności.  
\- Biedna Angela - pomyślał sobie Hanzo. - Już całkowicie straciła rozum.  
Po kilku sekundach blondynka zauważyła swojego klienta i niechętnie odłożyła papiery za ladę.  
\- Ach, to znowu ty - powiedziała. Codziennie witała się z nim tag samo.  
-Dzień dobry koleżanko. Przyszedłem kupić serpentyny.  
-Co za niespodzianka - odpowiedziała pełnym pretensji głosem. - Ile tym razem - spytała po chwili.  
-Z 12 kilogramów by się przydało - odparł niewzruszony jej tonem Hanzo. Przyzwyczaił się. - Jakieś nowe ploteczki?  
-A żebyś wiedział - Angela rozpromieniła się momentalnie. - Nie uwierzysz czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałam. Podobno Jesse McCree, sławny na cały świat kabareciarz-youtuber, przyjeżdża do naszego miasta razem ze swoją bandą. Ludzie mówią, że zamierza osiąść tu na stałe i otworzyć kabaret, bo znudziła mu się kariera internetowa i chciałby mieć żywą publikę. -Kabaret? Youtube? Po co nam oni tutaj? Przecież mamy cyrk. -Ale Hanzo, spójrz prawdzie w oczy - ten cyrk jest trochę przestarzały. Od prawie tysiąca lat twoja rodzina ciągle pokazuje te same sztuczki. Znudziło się nam to. Należy nam się odrobina różnorodności. A do tego ten cały Jesse jest mega przystojny. Totalna dziesiątka. Hanzo nie chciał dłużej tego słuchać. Wziął serpentyny, pożegnał się i szybko wyszedł z budynku. Kabaret? Youtube? Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Jego rodzina nigdy nie miała żadnej konkurencji, byli jedynymi dostawcami rozrywki w całym Gibraltarze, a teraz mieliby niby podzielić się swoją publiką? Nie mogli do tego dopuścić. Musieli zrobić coś by powstrzymać tego całego McCree od przyjazdu w ich strony. Postanowił powiedzieć o tym swoim rodzicom i razem z nimi ustalić plan działania. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Hanzo biegł do domu.

 

* * *

Gdy wszedł do salonu cała rodzina Shimada siedziała na kanapie. Hanzo zgadł po ich zachowaniu, że wiedzą już o całej sprawie - mama Reinhardt płakał, papa Torbjorn palił nerwowo papierosa a jego młodszy brat Genji nie czytał mangi (co u niego było rzadkością). Hanzo niepewnie podszedł do swojej rodziny i usiadł przy nich wszystkich. -Wiecie już? Papa Torbjorn poparzył na swojego syna i odrzekł: -Tak, synu. Wiemy i jesteśmy pogrążeni w żałobie. Twój drogi brat wyszukał na tym całym Youtubie Jessego McCree i wiesz co, mój synu? Ma on aż trzy miliony subskrypcji. Wyświetlenia każdego jego filmiku sięgają aż dziewięciu-dziesięciu milionów. Co my teraz zrobimy? Zapadła cisza. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czy to miał być koniec Wielkiego Shimada-Cyrku?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hanzo bez słowa wziął swojego smartfona do ręki i odpalił Youtube'a. Pierwszy filmik, który mu się pokazał po wpisaniu frazy "Jesse McCree" był "10 sposobów na rozwód. Śmieszne HIT". Cały film opierał się na niczym innym tylko na kilku skeczach przedstawiających wysoce dysfunkcyjne małżeństwa. Rolę żony grała niejaka Hana Song - młoda Azjatka. Dosyć niska, ale ładna i z talentem aktorskim. W rolę jego małżonka wcielił się młody Brazylijczyk, który wyjechał z Ameryki Południowej by w znaleźć w Gibraltarze lepsze życie - Lucio dos Santos. Biedny chłopak - mógłby być w tej chwili przywódcą kartelu narkotykowego znanego na całym świecie, a skończył robiąc filmiki na Youtube. W niektórych skeczach pojawiał się jeszcze jeden mężczyzna - wysoki blondyn ze spalonymi do połowy włosami. Grał kochanka - raz Hany, a raz Lucio. Z jakiegoś powodu sam Jesse nie pokazywał się w swoich filmikach, najwyraźniej był tylko ich reżyserem, scenarzystą i producentem.  
Po obejrzeniu wszystkiego co było dostępne na jego kanale w mieszkaniu Shimada zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą zobaczyli. Pierwszy odezwał się papa Torbjorn:  
-Jesteśmy skończeni. Te filmiki to komediowe złoto. Nic tego nie przebije. Nawet sztuczka z kozą i ołówkiem.  
Mama Reinhardt znów zaczął szlochać. Genji go przytulił, a Hanzo stał bez ruchu.  
-Nie - powiedział po chwili. - To nie może się tak skończyć. Shimada-Cyrk ma wieloletnią tradycję, grono wiernych fanów. Nie możemy pozwolić by byle Youtuber zabrał nam wszystko na co pracowaliśmy przez tyle lat.  
-Ale synu, widziałeś jego produkcje. Jak nasze serpentyny mają pokonać to?  
-Wymyślimy nowe sztuczki. Zatrudnimy nowych ludzi. Założymy kanał na YouTubie.  
-To dobry pomysł - wtrącił się Genji. - Studiowałem informatykę, dam radę prowadzić kanał.  
-Zuch chłopak - Hanzo poklepał go po ramieniu. - Widzisz papo, damy sobie radę.  
Papa Torbojrn nie był do końca przekonany. Nie to, żeby nie wierzył w swoich synów (a przynajmniej w Hanzo), ale to nie był przelewki. Los ich rodzinnego interesu wisiał na włosku. To była dla nich całkowicie nowa sytuacja. Czy jego synowie na pewno są na tyle zdolni, by uratować ich cyrk?  
-Dobrze chłopcy - rzekł po chwili - los Wielkiego Shimady-Cyrku jest w waszych rękach. Nie zawiedźcie mnie. - Po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju w milczeniu, a jego wierna małżonka za nim.  
Minęła chwila, gdy Genji zapytał się Hanzo:  
-Byłeś u Angeli-San?  
-Tak. Musiałem kupić serpentyny.  
-Mówiła może coś o watashi - zapytał się z nadzieją w głosie.  
-Genji, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Powiedziała, że nie jest tobą zainteresowana, a przynajmniej do czasu kiedy przestaniesz czytać "Naruto" nieironicznie. I dopóki nie przestaniesz wtrącać japońskich słówek. -Ona jest będzie moją tsuma - krzyknął Genji po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Hanzo pozostał w pokoju sam.

 

* * *

 

 

Następnego dnia cały Gibraltar był poruszony. Tego dnia właśnie miał sprowadzić się tam McCree ze swoją ekipą. Przygotowania szły pełną parą; upieczono ciasteczka na ich przybycie, udekorowano cały plac główny, nawet Angela wyszła ze swojego domu i postanowiła być tego popołudnia bardziej towarzyska (zwykle jej się to nie zdarzało. Nienawidziła ludzi w wzajemnością). Wszyscy oczekiwali godziny 13.00 - własnie o tej godzinie McCree miał zjawić się na Gibraltarze, a tak przynajmniej napisał na Twitterze.  
Wydawać by się mogło, że dosłownie całe miasto jest poruszone przybyciem nowego mieszkańca, ale rzeczywistość wyglądała inaczej. W domu rodziny Shimada panował raczej grobowy nastrój. Od ich ostatniej wspólnej rozmowy w salonie minęło kilka dobrych dni, a Hanzo nadal nie wymyślił żadnego sposobu, by uspokoić swojego papę i swoją mamę. Co gorsza, nadal nie wiedział co zrobić, by ich cyrk był bardziej atrakcyjny. Hanzo nigdy nie chciał się z tym pogodzić, ale prawda była taka że ich cyrk z roku na rok cieszył się coraz mniejszą popularnością. Młodzi ludzie szukali w tych czasach już innych rozrywek, dla millenialsów liczyły się inne rzeczy - ćpanie, palenie, seks. "Zepsute pokolenie" powiadał papa Torbjorn, i chyba miał rację. Mama Reinhardt mówił za to, że to pewnie wina internatu. Na ile miał rację Hanzo nie mógł zdecydować, bo on akurat internet lubił. W dzieciństwie właśnie dzięki niemu miał przyjaciół, bo nikt z jego szkoły nie chciał się z nim przyjaźnić. Inne dzieci się go bały, mówiły o nim "psychopata", "jebany świr". Mężczyzna nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, nadal nie może. Pije żeby zapomnieć, ale chwile prawdziwego ukojenia zdarzają się tylko wtedy, gdy występuje na scenie. Tylko wtedy potrafi nie myśleć o traumach z dzieciństwa. Zawsze przy wykonywaniu sztuczki z kozą i ołówkiem myśli sobie "i co jebane kurwy, zobaczcie kto jest na szczycie.". Te chwile dawały mu namiastkę szczęścia, dlatego tak ważne było dla niego uratowanie ich rodzinnego cyrku.

Równo o godzinie 13.00 pod bramę Gibraltaru podjechał samochód, bardzo drogi samochód. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy drzwi otworzyły się. Niestety, ku rozczarowaniu wszystkich to nie słynny McCree z nuch wyszedł, tylko jego świta - Hana Song, Jamison Fawkes i Lucio Correia dos Santos. Cała trójka miała na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, białe marynarki i wielkie złote wisiory w kształcie rewolweru. Stanęli przed samochodem i popatrzyli na zebrany tłum. Stali tak około dziesięciu minut, aż do czasu, gdy za nimi pojawił się drugi, identyczny samochód. Wszyscy domyślili się, że to w tym drugim samochodzie siedzi ich szef.  
Hanzo oglądał całe to przedstawienie z irytacją. Nie lubił ludzi, którzy zawsze musieli mieć wielkie, dramatyczne wejścia. On cenił sobie minimalizm i prostotę niemal w każdym aspekcie życia; chyba, że chodziło o serpentyny. Serpentyn nigdy dość.  
Hanzo rozejrzał się po tłumie. Niedobrze mu się robiło na widok tych wszystkich zapatrzonych w drogie samochody ludzi. Uważał się za lepszego od nich wszystkich. Po chwili ujrzał w tłumie Genjiego, który trzymał w dłoni telefon i najwyraźniej robił zdjęcia. Później jednak okazało się, że Genji prowadził transmisję live na swoim blogu. Pisał tam recenzje mang, anime, czasami wrzucał jakieś covery openingów do anime. Nikt go nie chciał czytać, więc papa Torbjorn kazał Hanzo założyć kilkadziesiąt kont i komentować z nich każdy jego wpis, żeby jego bratu nie było smutno. Genji żył w nieświadomości już blisko trzech lat.

W czasie gdy Hanzo przyglądał się swojemu bratu, drzwi drugiego samochodu otworzył się i wyszedł z nich nie kto inny tylko sam McCree we własnej osobie. Był ubrany tak samo jak jego świat, jedyne co go od nich odróżniło był wielki kowbojski kapelusz na jego głowie.  
McCree zdjął okulary, przyglądnął się tłumowi po czym pomachał w ich stronę. Tłum zaczął wiwatować, kilka osób się popłakało. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że swoi przed nimi tak znany YouTuber, a na dodatek zamieszka w tym samym mieście co oni. Czuli się najszczęśliwszymi osobami na świecie.  
McCree i jego świta po tym miłym powitaniu udali się na spoczynek do swojego nowego domu. Hanzo postanowił złożyć im wizytę.


	3. Czyli ten, w którym zaczynam tytułować rozdziały

Hanzo, nie chcąc tracić ani chwili szybko pobiegł za McCree i jego świtą do ich nowego domu, jednakże nie chciał on wchodzić od razu. Przystanął niedaleko drzwi wejściowych i zaczął się zastanawiać co tak właściwie ma mu powiedzieć. Z logicznego punktu widzenia nie mógł po prostu zabronić im wystawiać tutaj swoich wątpliwej jakości spektakli. Hanzo jak nikt inny na świecie przestrzegał prawo, a mówiło ono, że Gibraltar to wolne miasto i każdy może robić tutaj co mu się żywnie podoba, dopóki nie krzywdzi tym drugiego człowieka. Z drugiej jednak strony ich czyny krzywdziły całą rodzinę Shimada - jeśli nie fizycznie to psychicznie na pewno. Mama Reeinhardt już zaczęła brać jakieś ziołowe tabletki na uspokojenie, a kto wie jaką dewastację w mózgu potrafią zrobić takie piguły. Minęło już dobre kilkanaście minut, a Hanzo jeszcze nie wymyślił swoich kwestii. W końcu Jamison, przechodząc obok okna, zauważył go, gdy w akcie desperacji zaczął kopać drzewo. Jamie zawołał McCree i zapytał się czy zadzwonić na policję. -Nie, mój amigo - odpowiedział McCree - sądzę, że ten pan jest całkowicie nieszkodliwy. Zaproś go do środka, najwyżej zadzwonimy do jego rodziców. Jamie wykonał polecenie swojego szefa i zaprosił Hanzo do środka. Hanzo był tym bardzo zaskoczony, ale skorzystał z zaproszenia. Był już w paszczy lwa. Nie było odwrotu.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cała czwórka - McCree, Lucio, Jamie, Hana i Hanzo - siedzieli w bardzo ładnym i gustownie ozdobionym salonie. Podczas gdy gospodarze pili kawę, Hanzo poprosił o herbatę, bo był to jedyny napój, który akceptował. Po kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy pierwszy odezwał się Lucio:  
-Co pana do nas sprowadza?  
=No cóż - zaczął Hanzo - to bardzo skomplikowana i delikatna sprawa. Może zacznę od przedstawienia się. Nazywam się Hanzo Shimada i...  
-Shimada? - przerwała mu Hana - ten Shimada? Z Shimada-Cyrku?  
-Ten sam - odpowiedział Hanzo. - Widzę, że nasza sława wykracza daleko poza Gibraltar.  
-Nie bądź taki hop do przodu - tym razem odezwał się McCree - to nie to, że poza granicami ten waszej wioski cokolwiek znaczycie. Po prostu sądzimy, że warto znać swojego wroga.  
-Pardon me? Wroga? - Hanzo nie wiedział co myśleć. Nie spodziewał się tak brzydkich słów pod swoim adresem. Przecież McCree na swoim twitterze był taki miły (wiedział, bo w przeddzień ich przyjazdu studiował wszystkie jego social media), więc dlaczego na żywo odnosił się do niego tak nieżyczliwie? Czyżby przeczuwał, że z Wielkim Shimada-Cyrkiem nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo?

-Pozwól, że o coś cię zapytam, złotko - kontynuował mcCree - słyszałeś kiedyś o Kabarecie Śmiechu Warte?  
-Oczywiście, że tak. Pamiętam, że jakieś cztery, pięć lat temu to był najpopularniejszy kabaret na tym kontynencie. Niestety pamiętam też, że jego założyciel popełnił samobójstwo. Kilka miesięcy po tym wydarzeniu kabaret upadł.  
-Doskonale. A pamiętasz może taką YouTuberkę Sweet348<3vlogasek?  
-No jasne, że tak. Pamiętam też, że zamknięto jej kanał po kilkunastu skargach o łamanie praw autorskich.  
McCree spojrzał na Hanzo uważnie.  
-A wiesz, co łączy te dwie rzeczy?  
Hanzo zaprzeczył. Nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi jego gospodarzowi ani do czego zmierzał. Czemu przywołał te dwa przypadki dobrze rozwijających się karier? Co on sugerował?  
-A zatem ci zdradzę - powiedział McCree po czym wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. - Kabaret spotkałem na swojej drodze dokładnie cztery lata i 236 dni temu. Tak się złożyło, że dawaliśmy swoje występy niemal obok siebie. Nasze sceny dzieliła jedynie jedna ulica. Wierz lub nie, ale większą frekwencją cieszyła się nasza konkurencja. Nie mieliśmy wyjścia - musieliśmy coś z tym zrobić. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że to co zrobiliśmy może nie było do końca moralne. W ten sam dzień, po skończonych występach poszedłem do niego obgadać to i owo. Niestety nie zrozumiał on naszego punktu widzenia - byliśmy dopiero początkującymi w tej branży, potrzebna nam była publika. On nie chciał się zgodzić na odwołanie swoich występów. Uknuliśmy wtedy zemstę. Hana rozkochała go w sobie, przepiła cały jego majątek, a później zostawiła z przeogromnymi długami, których nie byłby w stanie spłacić do końca życia, więc postanowił je ukrócić.  
Hanzo nie wierzył własnym uszom. Czyli, że samobójstwo założyciela Śmiechu Warte to była ich sprawka?  
-Jeśli chodzi o tę śmieszną vlogerkę to sprawa jest dużo prostsza. Gdy nasz kanał zaczynał być już bardzo rozpoznawalny ona zjawiła się na YouTubie, bardzo szybko kradnąc nam widownię. Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia niż sprawić, żeby zniknęła z portalu na zawsze. Kilka zgłoszeń do YouTube'a wystarczyło by usunęli jej kanał.  
McCree usiadł z powrotem po tej opowieści, zadowolony z siebie. On jak i reszta gospodarzy patrzyła na Hanzo pytająco. Byli bardzo ciekawi jak ich gość zareaguje, co powie po tym co usłyszał.  
Hanzo siedział bez ruchu kilka chwil. To czego przed chwilą się dowiedział wytrąciło go z równowagi. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał do czynienia z byle płotką, którą mógł pokonać siłą swojego umysłu i siłą przyjaźni - miał przed sobą ludzi, którzy nie zawahają się przed niczym by zdobyć upragniony cel. W końcu zapytał:  
-Dlaczego mi to mówicie?  
McCree roześmiał się. Jego śmiech był głośny, bezwstydny. Shimada trochę się zirytował.  
-Dlatego, kochanieńki - zaczął mówić, gdy się uspokoił - że słyszeliśmy o was i o waszym cyrku. Jeszcze nikt kto z nami zadzierał nie wyszedł z tego cało.  
-Czy to groźba?  
-Bardziej ostrzeżenie, skarbie. Dobrze ci radzimy - trzymaj się od nas z daleka, nie przeszkadzaj nam w naszej pracy, a może uda nam się żyć w względnej zgodzie. Tylko pamietaj - jeden niewłaściwy ruch i zniszczymy was jednym pstryknięciem palca.  
Dla Hanzo było już za wiele. Pośpiesznie wstał i wyszedł nie żegnając się ani nawet nie dziękując za herbatę. Shimada zwykle był dobrze wychowany, ale ta rozmowa kompletnie wywróciła go z równowagi. Poczuł, że szybko musi się stamtąd ewakuować inaczej coś rozwali albo co gorsza, kogoś zabije.

Co miał teraz zrobić? Oczywiście gdyby był sam walczyłby do ostatniej kropli krwi, ale musiał też myśleć o swojej rodzinie. Czy naprawdę chciał ich narażać na takiego niezrównoważonego sukinsyna jakim był McCree? Czy w ogóle powiedzieć o tej rozmowie swoim rodzicom? Był pewien, że mama Reinhardt nie wytrzymałby psychicznie, a papa Torbjorn? Hanzo nawet nie chciał myśleć co on by zrobił; nie było tajemnicą, że jego papa był bardzo wybuchowym człowiekiem, czasami nawet nie kontrolował swoich czynów. Kilka razy pobił do nieprzytomności Genjiego za czytanie mangi; to było zanim pogodził się z tym dziwnym hobby swojego syna. A gdyby powiedział mu o tym co zrobił McCree i jego świta? Na pewno zabiłby go na śmierć. Z jednej strony to nawet dobrze, bo pozbyliby się konkurencji, ale z drugiej papa na pewno skończyłby w więzieniu, a papa ma bardzo delikatny żołądek i więzienne jedzenie na pewno by mu zaszkodziło. Hanzo nie chciał, żeby jego papa tak skończył. Mimo że nie należał do najmłodszych to miał przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość, Hanzo o tym wiedział. Postanowił, że zanim powie cokolwiek o tym co się wydarzyło swojej rodzinie, przedyskutuje wszystko z jedyną osobą w mieście, która miała głowę na karku - z Angelą.

* * *

 

W czasie gdy Hanzo był w domu McCree, Genji postanowił złożyć wizytę Angeli. Jak nigdy wcześniej wyperfumował się, uczesał i włożył eleganckie ubranie. Myślał, że kupi jej nawet kwiatka, ale nie miał wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy - mama przestał mu dawać kieszonkowe, a do pracy nie chciał iść, dlatego skazany był na drobne rzucone mu z obrzydzeniem przez Hanzo.  
Angela widziała już przez okno, że najmłodszy Shimada się zbliża, ale była za daleko drzwi by zawiesić kartkę "zamknięte", więc chcąc nie chcąc musiała go przyjąć.

-Konichiwa, Angela-san - krzyknął już w drzwiach - co dzisiaj porabiasz?  
-O, Genji. nie spodziewałam się ciebie o tej porze.  
-Jestem po prostu nieobliczalny, to wszystko.  
Genji uśmiechnął się swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem. Myślał, że tym uśmiechem przekona do siebie wszystkie panienki, ale wszystkie jak na razie dały się mu oprzeć.  
-Potrzebujesz serpentyn, Genji?  
-Och, kochana. Jedyne czemu mi potrzeba to kimi.  
-Słuchaj, Genji - Angela wyszła zza lady i chwyciła go za ramię. - Jesteś super chłopakiem, naprawdę. Problem w tym, że do siebie nie pasujemy.  
-Ależ oczywiście, że pasujemy, Angela-san. Mite, przeczytałem dzisiaj horoskop i jest w nim napisane, że ramu i gan idealnie do siebie pasują.  
-Nie o to chodzi - Angela nie wiedziała jak mu to powiedzieć. Nie to, że go nie lubiła (prawda była taka, że nie mogła na niego patrzeć), ale nie chciała, by był smutny z jego powodu. Jednakże, żeby zostawił ją w spokoju musiała powiedzieć wprost co myśli. - Chodzi o to, że czytasz mangę i używasz japońskich słówek. To jest nienaturalne.  
-Och, ale Angelo-san. To nie tak, że ja to robię z wyboru. Po prostu coś, jakaś wewnętrzna siła każe mi to robić. Dla kimi przestałbym nawet dzisiaj, ale nie potrafię. Czy to jest jakaś Byōki?  
-Nie wiem Genji, czy to jest choroba. Pamiętaj, że nigdy nie studiowałam medycyny. Ale rzeczywiście jest z tym coś nie w porządku. Idź do swojego ojca i zapytaj się, czy przypadkiem nie uderzyłeś się porządnie w głowie, gdy byłeś mały.  
-Tak zrobię, Angelo-kan. A jeśli okaże się, że wszystko można naprawić, wtedy Anata wa watashi to kekkon suru?  
-Zobaczymy, Genji. Nic nie obiecuję.  
Genji szybko pożegnał się ze swoją ukochaną i pobiegł do domu. Musiał dowiedzieć się od papy czy nie cierpi przypadkiem na jakąś straszną rzadką chorobę, która każe mu wypowiadać słowa po japońsku. Bo to nie było tak, że on chciał być taki. Od zawsze chciał być normalnym chłopaczkiem, niestety zawsze czuł wewnętrzny przymus na robienie japońskich rzeczy. Nie podobało mu się to, czuł się dziwny i poniżony, ale jeśli to rzeczywiście była choroba i jeśli rzeczywiście był na to lek to może szansa na normalne życie nie była zaprzepaszczona?  
Genji szedł do domu z pozytywnymi myślami, jednak nie mógł spodziewać się, że to co usłyszy od papy Torbjorna zmieni jego świat na zawsze.


	4. Czyli ten z motywami zerżniętymi z "Thora" (kinda)

Genji wbiegł do domu i szybko zapytał się mamy Reinhardta gdzie jest papa. Ten opowiedział mu, że musiał wyjść na spotkanie biznesowe w sprawie hodowli kóz i nie będzie go jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Genji, niezrażony tym wcale szybko podziękował mamie i udał się na strych, gdzie rodzina Shimada przechowywała wszystkie swoje stare graty. Miał nadzieję na znalezienie jakichś pamiątek rodzinnych bądź zdjęć, które wyjaśniłyby mu jego patologiczne zainteresowanie kulturą japońską. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą postanowił sprawdzić była stara, drewniana skrzynia. Niestety jedyne co się tam znajdowało to jego stare zabawki - miecze, gwizdki, patyki. Doskonale pamiętał jak Hanzo bił go tymi rzeczami. Na początku płakał z tego powodu, ale psychoterapia pomogła mu się z tym uporać i wmówić sobie, że to wszystko było z sympatii. Kolejną rzeczą, którą znalazł były zdjęcia z młodości papy Torbjorna. Niektóre były całkiem niezłe, papa Torbjorn był bokserem za młodu, ale tych nagich Genji nigdy nie miał ochoty oglądać. Postanowił, że po wszystkim pójdzie wypłukać sobie oczy wodą utlenioną. Po kilkunastu minutach szukania znalazł wreszcie coś interesującego - starą fotografię przedstawiającą papę Torbjorna, mamę Reinhardta i małego, kilkuletniego Hanzo. Jego na tej fotografii nie było, co było dość dziwne, bo papa i mama zawsze im mówili, że poznali się gdy on i Hanzo byli już na świecie. Skoro to zdjęcie zostało zrobione już po poznaniu papy i mamy to gdzie w takim razie był Genji? Z zamyśleń wyrwał go hałas dochodzący z drugiej części strychu - to papa Torbjorn wrócił wcześniej ze spotkania i po dowiedzeniu się od swojej małżonki, że jego syn go szuka szybko wszedł na górę, gdzie znajdował się Genji. Torbjorn był dobrej nadziei, że jego syn w końcu postanowił spalić wszystkie swoje mangi, ale mina mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył co trzyma jego syn. -Szukałeś mnie, mój synu?  
-Otōsan - zaczął Genji niepewnie - czy ja jestem adoptowany?  
Zapadła grobowa cisza. Torbjon nie spodziewał się tego pytania, a Genji za to bał się odpowiedzi na nie. W pomieszczeniu dało się wyczuć napięcie. Nawet mucha, która latała sobie w te i wewte usiadła na jednym z zakurzonych mebli i czekała na rozwój wydarzeń.  
-Synu, skąd to przypuszczenie? Jesteś Shimadą z krwi i kości.  
-Nie oszukuj mnie. Jeśli naprawdę Watashi wa gozen Shimadą to jak wyjaśnisz to zdjęcie?  
Torbjorn wziął do ręki zdjęcie, które wcześniej trzymał Genji i udawał, że się zastanawia, a tak naprawdę wymyślał na bieżąco jak może wyjść z tej sytuacji z twarzą.  
-Synu, nic nie rozumiesz...  
-Dlaczego mnie zaadoptowałeś? Naze?  
Torbjorn nie odpowiadał na pytanie swojego przybranego syna (już można to powiedzieć głośno). Genji, zirytowany, krzyknął tym razem:  
-Oshietekudasai!!  
-To było w lato 1945 roku - zaczął Torbjorn. Zrozumiał, że nie ma już innego wyjścia - po zrzuceniu przez Stany Zjednoczone bomby na Hiroszimę. Zgłosiłem się na ochotnika do pomocy ludziom, którzy przeżyli. Przyjechałem do tego miasta i miałem tam spędzić około dwóch miesięcy. Ostatniego dnia, przy sprzątniu ulicy z popiołów, usłyszałem płacz. Płacz malutkiego, żywego dziecka. Nie zastanawiając się pobiegłem do miejsca, z którego wydobywał się ten dźwięk. Pod gruzami znalazłem małe dzieciątko, brudne i przerażone. Nie mogłem go tak zostawić. Przyleciałem z nim do domu, gdzie czekała na mnie żona i mój synek. Zaadoptowaliśmy cię wtedy i w pełni zaakceptowaliśmy. Stałeś się członkiem naszej rodziny.  
-Nani? - Genji nie wierzył własnym uszom. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. - Naze nikt mi nie powiedział, dlaczego to przede mną ukrywaliście?  
-Chcieliśmy cię chronić przed prawdą.  
-Prawdą, jaką Shinjitsu? Przed tym, że nie jestem nie tylko Shimadą, ale nie jestem nawet Gibraltarczykiem? Teraz już rozumiem dlaczego to Tsuneni Hanzo był twoim ulubieńcem, bo nieważne jak bardzo mówiłeś, że Anata wa watashi o aishiteimasu, anata wa don'na nihonjin ni mo watashitachi no subarashī sākasu o hikitsugu koto wa dekimasendeshita!  
Torbjorn wiedział, że do tego dojdzie. Jego syn zwykle wtrącał kilka japońskich słówek do swoich wypowiedzi, ale całkowicie zmieniał język, gdy się denerwował. Z racji tego, że Torbjorn absolutnie nie był w stanie zrozumieć co tam jęczy Genji, powiedział do niego, że zakończą tę rozmowę kiedy indziej i zszedł na obiad. Genji został na strychu sam - pogrążony w żałobie i we łzach

 

* * *

 

-Sprawa jest prosta - McCree to jebany psychopata.  
Angela zamrugała kilka razy. Patrzyła na Hanzo z mieszaniną pogardy i dezaprobaty.  
-I kto to mówi. Mam ci przypomnieć co zrobiłeś Dave'owi z III C?  
-Zasłużył sobie kurwiszon.  
Angela przewróciła oczami. Chciała, że by Hanzo dał jej spokój i zostawił ją na chwilę samą; miała zdecydowanie dość rodziny Shimady jak na jeden dzień.  
-Słuchaj, czy ty aby trochę nie przesadzasz?  
-Ale ty nie rozumiesz, co on mówił i jak się zachowywał. On praktycznie groził mi śmiercią.  
-To idź na policję.  
-Nie mogę - nie mam żadnych dowodów.  
-Słuchaj - Angela podniosła głos - czego ty właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz?  
-Posłuchaj, ale obiecaj też, że nie powiesz od razu "nie".  
-Dobrze, gadaj.  
-Chcę, żebyś uwiodła McCree albo jedną osobę z jego bandy, wkręciła się w ich towarzystwo a później wszystkich ich w nocy otruła.  
Hanzo powiedział to wszystko na jednym wdechu. Zamilkł i czekał na reakcję Angeli. Jak już wcześniej się spodziewał, nie była ona zbyt entuzjastyczna co do tego pomysłu.  
-Wypierdalaj stąd - powiedziała zimnym jak lód tonem. Gdy Hanzo nie chciał spełnić jej polecenia wyjęła z szuflady biurka rewolwer i wycelowała w niego. Hanzo, spanikowany, wykrzyknął szybko:  
-Opłacę ci za to studia!

-Co - zapytała słabym głosem. -Opłacę ci za to studia - powtórzył Hanzo już trochę mniej przerażony, wyciągając z rąk Ageli broń. - Wiem, że od zawsze chciałaś studiować medycynę. Teraz masz szansę spełnić to marzenie. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić to zjeść z którymś z nich kolację raz czy dwa. Zresztą sama mówiłaś, że McCree to totalna dziesiątka. To co, umowa stoi? Hanzo wyciągnął do niej rękę. Angela stała tak osłupiała jeszcze kilka chwil, ale koniec końców uścisnęła ją. Podczas gdy Hanzo wychodził coś jeszcze do niej mówił, ale ona nie słuchała - oczami wyobraźni już widziała jak odbiera swój dyplom, a potem zostaje sławnym na cały świat chirurgiem. Kilka łez poleciało jej z oczu. Stwierdziła, że to co zaproponował jej Shimada to nic, jeśli dostanie za to taką nagrodę.

* * *

 

Hanzo cały uradowany wrócił do domu. Postanowił wtajemniczyć rodzinę w swój genialny plan, więc zwołał posiedzenie nadzwyczajne. Podczas gdy mama i papa zjawili się po chwili, Genji nadal się nie zjawiał.  
-Gdzie on jest - spytał z irytacją w głosie Hanzo. - Ostatnio jak go widziałem szedł w stronę sklepu Angeli. Znowu zamknął się w pokoju i płacze jak ostatnim razem, gdy dostał od niej kosza?  
-Nie, posłuchaj - powiedział papa Torbjorn, ale Hanzo ledwo go zrozumiał, gdy papa śmiał się bardzo głośno - stało się coś jeszcze lepszego. Wyobraź sobie, że twój kochany brat znalazł jakieś stare zdjęcie na strychu, Było ono zrobione wtedy na wycieczcie do Gdańska.  
-A, pamiętam to - Hanzo przypomniał sobie po chwili. - To bylo wtedy, gdy Genji przedawkował cukier i musiał leżeć w szpitalu?  
-Własnie to - kontynuował papa - ubzdurał sobie, że jest adoptowany, bo nie ma go na tym zdjęcie. Krzyczał do mnie jakieś głupoty po japońsku, więc go kurwa wkręciłem i powiedziałem mu, że jest adoptowanym azjatyckim dzieckiem i dlatego nie może przestać mówić po japońsku. Wydawało mi się to śmieszniejsze niż powiedzenie mu, że jest po prostu zjebem - teraz papa Torbjorn już krztusił się ze śmiechu. Mama Reinhardt musiał go kilka razy poklepać po pleckach by się nie udusił. - Najlepsze jest to, że powiedziałem mu, że znalazłem go po zrzuceniu bomby na Hiroszimę, a przecież było to kurwa jakieś 200 lat temu, przecież ja nie mogłem wtedy żyć jeszcze, a ten dureń się nie zorientował - teraz Torbjorn już płakał. Hanzo jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego papy tak rozbawionego. Hanzo musiał przyznać, że było to nawet śmieszne, ale uważał też, że w tak poważnym kryzysie w jakim się ostatnio znaleźli powinni trzymać się raczej względnie razem, a nie robić sobie okrutne pranki.

-Gdzie on teraz jest?  
-A chuj wie - papa Torbjorn brał głęboki oddech.  
-Okej nieważne, nim zajmiemy się póżniej. Na razie muszę wam opowiedzieć o moim genialnym planie.

* * *

 

Gdy rodzina Shimada miała naradę, Genji uciekł przez okno i poszedł do swojego jedynego przyjaciela - Zenyatty. Zenyatta był robotem, do tego lewitującym, ale nikt nigdy w całym Gibraltarze nie poruszył nigdy tego tematu, jakby to było całkowicie normalne. Genji raz czy dwa sam chciał się go zapytać jak to właściwie z nim jest, ale sam Zenyatta nie wydawał się być skory do rozmowy na te tematy, a prawda była też taka, że Genjiemu to zbytnio nie przeszkadzało, póki akceptował go takim jakim jest i słuchał jego żalów.  
-Zenyatta, nie uwierzysz co się Okorimashita - zaczął już na wejściu - Chichi wyznał mi, że jestem adoptowany i że jestem z Japonii i że w ogóle jestem gównem i że Hanzo zawsze był jego ulubieńcem. Nie kłamię, naprawdę tak powiedział, słowo w słowo go cytuję.  
-I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, mój przyjacielu?  
-Idąc do ciebie wpadłem na Subarashīdesu plan, ale musisz mi z tym pomóc.  
-Zamieniam się w słuch.  
-Na pewno znasz tę legendę o sztuczce z monetą zza ucha, Shinjitsu? - Zenyatta pokiwał głową. - Wiesz też pewnie, że według Densetsu przepis na tę sztuczkę leży zakopany pod ziemią na terenie legowiska demona, Shinjitsu?  
Zenyatta znów pokiwał głową.  
-Mój plan jest taki, że pójdę tam, zabiję demona, znajdę przepis, zrobię sztuczkę z monetą i sprawię, że ojciec znowu będzie mnie Ai.  
-Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? Przecież ty nie masz żadnych umiejętności w walce z demonami.  
-To prawda, Shikashi grałem w Mortal Kombat, a to prawie to samo. To co, Anata wa watashi o tasukemasu?  
-Ale skąd wiesz, gdzie jest to legowisko demona?  
-To proste, Yūjin. Mam mapę. Ukradłem z biurka mojego Chichi. Należało mu się za nieszanowanie mnie przez te wszystkie Toshi.  
-A zatem prowadź, mój przyjacielu.  
Po spakowaniu się i zjedzeniu obiadku dwójka przyjaciół wyruszyła na misję, która w ostateczności zmieniła nie tylko ich, ale rodzinę Shimada oraz cały Gibraltar.


	5. czyli I'M BACK BITCHES

-I co, dobrze to schowałeś? McCree nawet nie obrócił się w stronę Jamisona, gdy zadawał to pytanie. Cały czas stał przy oknie i patrzył przez nie na deszcz. McCree uwielbiał deszcz. Przypominał mu zawsze o Wałbrzychu w 68 roku. Stare, dobre czasy, które już nigdy prawdopodobnie nie wrócą. Ach, caramba! -Tak, wszystko zostało bardzo dobrze zabezpieczone - odpowiedział Jamison. - Nic się nie bój. Wszystko już gotowe na nasz sądny dzień. McCree powoli obrócił się w stronę swojego kolegi i uśmiechnął się. Był to krótki uśmiech, pełen smutku i rezygnacji. Więc to tak, pomyślał. Już nie ma odwrotu.

 

* * *

 

-Nie, nie, nie. To wszystko nie tak!  
Hanzo chodził po pokoju, cały zdenerwowany. Zaczął nawet myśleć, że pomysł spiknięcia Angeli z McCree nie był najlepszy - Angela nie znała podstawowych zasad savoir vivre'u, nie umiała chodzić na szpilkach i śmieszyły ją niezbyt udane dowcipy o niepełnosprawnych dzieciach. Shimada był pewny, że Jesse nigdy nawet nie spojrzy na taką kobietę.  
-Zacznijmy od początku - zaczął, gdy już się trochę uspokoił. Wskazał palcem na jeden z trzech widelców, które leżały na stole przed Angelą. - do czego służy ten widelec?  
-Do sałatek? - Spytała Angela, z nutką irytacji i znudzenia w głosie.  
-Nie! - Wrzasnął Hanzo, po czym zrzucił ze stołu całą zastawę. - To nie ma sensu. Robiłem co mogłem, ale ty jesteś po prostu niereformowalna. McCree nigdy się z tobą nie umówi.  
-Ale po co tyle szumu? Po prostu zaproszę go na hot doga, gdy go spotkam na ulicy.  
-Myślisz, że taki wielki i światowy gość zadowoli się byle hot dogiem?  
-Nie, ale zadowoli się tym - Angela wstała i podwinęła spódnicę tak, że było jej widać całe nogi. - Mam seksowne ciało, to wystarczy, żeby poderwać kogokolwiek.  
-Angela, nie przejdziesz przez życie polegając tylko i wyłącznie na swojej wątpliwej i przemijającej urodzie.  
Angela kazała mu wyjść. Miała dość Hanzo jak na jeden dzień. Już od samego rana Shimada próbował nauczyć jej wielu niepotrzebnych rzeczy, a ona robiła wszystko, by tych wiadomości nie przyswoić; po pierwsze, bo chciała mu zrobić na złość; i po drugie, dlatego że obiecała sobie, że całą powierzchnię jej mózgu zajmie wiedza z dziedziny medycy. Nie miała w swojej czaszce miejsca na tak bezsensowne rzeczy jak znajomość sztućców czy podstawowych zwrotów po francusku. W swoim życiu wyrwała już niejednego faceta i wiedziała, że poradzi sobie bez tych cyrków.

Hanzo, po wyjściu od Angeli nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Do domu wrócić nie mógł, bo papa dostał przepukliny od śmiania się i mama musiała zawieźć go do szpitala, który znajdował się 380 kilometrów poza granicami Gibraltara, a Hanzo zapomniał kluczy do domu. Rodzice mieli wrócić dopiero za tydzień, więc musiał sobie poszukać jakiegoś miejsca, w którym mógłby się przez ten naajbliższy tydzień przestać. Myślał, że zostanie u Angeli, ale po tym jak się na niego wkurzyła nie miał złudzeń, że musi pójść gdzie indziej.  
Wszystkie hotele był już zajęte. Wszyscy przyjechali do Gibraltaru, żeby tylko spotkać się z McCree. Hanzo nie miał też żadnych innych znajomych prócz Angeli, no, może oprócz Zenyatty, ale on był robotem, a Hanzo bardzo nie lubił robotów (trauma z dzieciństwa).  
Tak więc Hanzo błąkał się tak po ulicy aż do późnego wieczoru, dopóki z okna mieszkania nie zobaczyła go Hana. Dziewczynie zrobiło się żal młodego Shimady, bo nie dość, że było już późno i ciemno, to lał przeraźliwy deszcz. Hana nie mogła pozwolić, by ktokolwiek moknął w deszczu, nawet jej formalny wróg, więc po zobaczeniu go zawołała go, żeby wszedł do środka.  
Hanzo był bardzo zdziwiony jej propozycją, ale chcąc nie chcąc musiał się na nią zgodzić - nie miał w zasadzie innego wyjścia. Po wejściu i osuszeniu się dostał od Hany ubranie na zmianę.  
-Wybacz jeśli będą trochę za duże - powiedziała. - Ale to są ciuchy Jesse'ego, a on jest troszkę większy od ciebie.  
Hanzo zdębiał. Miałby założyć ubrania Jesse'ego McCree? Tego samego, co jeszcze nie tak dawno temu groził mu śmiercią? Zastanowił się chwilę nad tym, ale w końcu uległ, bo jego przemoczne ubranie nie nadawało się do chodzenia.  
-A tak właściwie - zapytał się Hanzo - gdzie są pozostali? Nie mieszkacie wszyscy razem?  
-Taak, ale wiesz - oni co miesiąc mają taki "męski wieczór"; zapiekanki, prostytutki, dragi. Mówią, że to nieodpowiednie dla dziewczyn.  
-Och, tak. Rozumiem.  
Zrobiła się niezręczna cisza. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powinno powiedzieć, czy w ogóle komentować to co ostatnio się wydarzyło w tym domu, na tej kanapie. Hanzo zauważył po chwili obramowane zdjęcia stojące na komodzie - był na nich McCree z jakąś dziewczyną. Był bardzo ciekawy kto to jest, ale nie miał odwagi zapytać.  
Hana po chwili jednak domyśliła się na co jej gość się wpatruje i powiedziała:  
-Parzysz na młodego Jesse'ego, co? Ty wiesz, że kiedyś był całkiem inny?  
Hana wstała z kanapy i podeszła do komody, na którym stało jedno ze zdjęć.  
-To zostało zrobione w Wałbrzychu, w 1968 roku. Jesse był wtedy taki szczęśliwy.  
-A kim jest ta dziewczyna za zdjęciu? - Spytał Hanzo.  
-Miała na imię Moira.  
-Miała?  
Hana zawahała się. Powiedzieć mu, czy nie? Prawda była taka, że Hana nic do Hanzo nie miała, lubiła go nawet na swój pokręcony sposób, ale tutaj nie chodziło ani o nią, a ni o Hanzo. Chodziło o Jesse'ego. W końcu nie mogła wiedzieć jak młody Shimada by zareagował, gdyby zdradziła mu całą prawdę.  
Wiesz, ja.. - zaczęła, ale w tej samej chwili do domu weszli jej przyjaciele. Jamison był trochę pijany, Lucio był od pasa w dół nagi; tylko Jesse zachował te resztki godności, które posiadał.  
-O, kogo my tu mamy - zagadnął Jesse od razu na wejściu. - Czym zawdzięczamy tę wizytę?  
-Hana mnie zaprosiła. Był bardzo mocny deszcz, a ja nie miałem gdzie się podziać.  
Jesse przystanał. dopiero teraz zauważył, że Shimada ma na sobie jego ubranie. Nie wiedział, czy śmiać się, bo w za dużych rzeczach wyglądał naprawdę komicznie, czy też płakac, bo bardzo lubił te spodnie, a teraz będzie zmuszony je spalić.  
Hanzo poczuł się niekomfortowo, bo Jesse cały czas stał i się na niego patrzył, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Lucio zauwazył niepokój u ich gościa i wyjaśnił, że ich szef tak czasem ma. Hana nakrzyczała wtedy na Lucio, żeby poszedł się ubrać, bo gorszy swoją nagością całe towarzystwo. Hana, Lucio i Jamie poszli na górę znaleźć dla Lucio jakieś spodnie, a Hanzo i Jesse zostali na dole sami.  
-Przemyślałeś co ci powiedziałem? - Spytał się Jesse.  
-Nie - odparł Hanzo. - Nie będziesz stawiać warunków. To jest moje miasto i moja publiczność. Nie możesz mi jej zabrać.  
Po tych słowach Jesse lekko kiwnął głową. Spojrzał się na Hanzo po czym szybko się obrócił i pobiegł do szafy. Szukał czegoś. Hanzo był ciekawy co on takiego wyprawia.Po kilku minutach MCree znalazł to czego szukał. Popatrzył na to po czym dał to Hanzo. Była to stara fotorafia.  
-Zobacz, to ja. - Powiedział Jesse, wskazując palcem na zdjęcie. - Miałem tu może z sześć lat. Widzisz, gdzie jestem?  
Hanzo nie miał pojęcia.  
-Przed wejściem do Wielkiego Shimada-Cyrku. Pierwszy raz byłem wtedy w cyrku, niezapomniane przeżycie. Ty wiesz co? To właśnie tego dnia uwiadomiłem sobie, że chcę robić coś podobnego. Chcę dawać ludziom radość i zabawę. Wasza rodzina mnie zainspirowała do bycia lepszym człowiekiem.  
Hanzo nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ta przemowa do głębi go wzruszyła. Może jednak pomylił się co do niego? Może Jesse tylko przy pierwszym spotkaniu wydaje się taki szorstki, ale przy bliższym poznaniu pokazuje swoją drugą, dobrą stronę?  
-Naprawdę? - Spytał się ze łzami w oczach.  
-Nie, kretynie - odpowiedział McCree, śmiejąc się Hanzo prosto w twarz. - Wasze marne pokaziki mogą zainspirować tylko do samobójstwa. Rozgnieciemy was jak robaki, które rozgniata but.  
Hanzo nie wytrzymał. Nie mógł znieść tego wiecznego upokarzania z jego strony. Uderzył go w twarz z całej siły, aż Jesse upadł na fotel.  
-Powtórzy to, chuju.  
Jesse był już gotowy do kontrataku, ale zbawiona dziwnymi hałasami Hana zeszła na górę.  
-Hana dawaj shotguna - krzyknął do niej Jesse, ale Hana go nie posłuchała. Zagroziła tylko, że zadzwoni na psy jeśli oboje się nie uspokoją i jeśli Hanzo jak najszybciej nie opuści ich posiadłości.  
Hanzo niechętnie się na to zgodził, bo zawsze był chętny do dobrej bitki, ale miał już kuratora przez to jak zmasakrował Dave'a z III C i nie chciał pójść do więzienia. Wybiegł z domu Youtuberów szybko niczym Usain Bolt i biegł tak przed siebie póki nie znalazł się przed wejściem do Wielkiego Shimady-Cyrku. Wszedł bocznymi drzwiami i udał się do specjalnego, ustronnego miejsca, w którym urządził minni kaplicę na cześć swojego pradziada, Shanga Shimady. Często Hanzo, gdy nie wiedział co dalej robić ze swoim życiem, szedł do tej kaplicy pomodlić się do swojego przodka. Tego dnia było nie inaczej. Hanzo przyklęknął przed portretem Shanga, złożył swojego dłonie i powiedział cicho i czule:  
-Dziadku, daj mi siłę by rozjebać tego kurwisza na jutrzejszym pokazie z kozami i ołówkami.


End file.
